Alex Grim ou une née moldue à Poudlard
by Madelline31
Summary: En 2016, Alexandra Grimstone, née-moldue et fière de l'être, rentre à Poudlard pour sa première année. Mais une série d'agressions va venir pertuber l'école... Alexandra et ses amis trouveront t-ils le coupable avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ?
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 : Une sorcière ? Nan, sérieusement…

Un bruit de vaisselle cassée. Voilà ce qui m'a réveillée ce matin. Pestant et râlant contre l'auteur de ce bruit, je repousse ma couverture et glisse mes pieds dans mes chaussons. Nous sommes samedi 1er Juillet 2017 et c'est le 1er jour des vacances. Cette pensée m'emplit de joie et c'est le cœur plus léger que je me dirige vers la salle de bain.

En me contemplant dans le miroir, je cherche quelque chose qui aurait pu changer pendant la nuit. En effet, dans 2 mois je rentre au collège, mais j'ai toujours le visage d'un enfant. C'est pour ça que chaque matin, je me contemple cherchant dans mes traits l'adolescente qui devrait apparaitre. Mais je suis toujours la même. J'ai de grand yeux verts, des cheveux roux et ternes, des taches de rousseur et une bosse sur le nez.

Détournant les yeux de mon reflet, je me dirige vers les escaliers pour descendre prendre mon petit déjeuner. Dans la cuisine ma famille est déjà attablée. Il y a mon père, ma mère, ma sœur ainée et mon petit frère, à genou sous la table, ramassant les morceaux brisés d'une assiette.

Je m'assois sur une chaise et me sers du chocolat. Personne ne dit mot. C'est toujours comme ça le matin chez moi. Le silence. Toujours le silence. En même temps, cela ne me dérange pas vraiment. Je ne suis pas très bavarde. Un bruit étouffé dans l'entrée nous signale que le courrier est arrivé.

- Alice, chérie, va ramasser le courrier s'il te plait, demande ma mère d'une voix douce.

Ma charmante grande sœur lève les yeux de son magasine pour adolescentes immatures et insupportables et dévisage ma mère comme si celle-ci lui avait demandé la lune. Ne trouvant pas d'arguments pour pouvoir protester, Alice se lève en soupirant ostensiblement et se dirige vers le couloir d'un pas trainant.

- Factures, factures, une lettre pour maman, factures, une carte postale, publicité et une lettre pour Alexandra, énonce t-elle en revenant dans la cuisine.

Elle me lance l'enveloppe qui m'est destinée et je manque de la recevoir dans l'œil. Qui peut bien m'écrire ? Nous ne sommes qu'au début des vacances, donc je ne peux manquer à aucune de mes amies. Pourtant, c'est bien mon nom qui est écrit sur le courrier. Il est d'un aspect bien étrange. L'enveloppe est jaunie et craquelée et l'adresse est écrite d'un vert émeraude qui scintille sous les néons de la cuisine. Je m'apprête à décacheter le mystérieux courrier lorsque qu'on frappe à la porte.

- Alice, tu peux aller ouvrir la porte ? demande mon père sans lever les yeux de son journal.

Poussant un cri de rage et de frustration, ma sœur se lève et se dirige, en claquant ses talons sur le sol, vers la porte d'entrée.

Je l'entends qui discute avec un homme. Elle proteste, et tente de fermer la porte. Surpris par la réaction d'Alice, mon père se dirige vers la porte en mettant en avant sa carrure impressionnante. Il faut dire qu'il est assez imposant : il est très grand, musclé et a un visage ferme qui effraye beaucoup lorsque qu'il force son regard. Ce qu'il fait à longueur de journée d'ailleurs. C'est son travail : il est principal dans un lycée et en plus de gérer les stocks de gommes pour l'année scolaire, il terrifie les élèves récalcitrants au règlement. Il revient quelques minutes après, l'air surpris et méfiant. Ma sœur, elle, à retrouvé son habituel renfermement et s'est replongée à corps perdu dans son magasine. Mais derrière eux se trouve un homme à l'aspect étrange. Il a un visage rond et lunaire et est habillé très bizarrement avec une cape et un chapeau pointu. Il tourne son regard vers moi et je baisse les yeux. Il me fait froid dans le dos.

- Mr Londubat, que voici, à quelque chose à nous dire à propos d'Alexandra, dit mon père d'un ton sévère.

Et voilà. Quelque chose va encore me tomber dessus. Il faut dire qu'il y a plein de choses bizarres qui m'arrivent. Depuis que je suis jeune, tout le monde pense que je suis étrange, bizarre, voire folle. Par exemple, une fois j'ai effacé entièrement mon mauvais bulletin scolaire. Il y a deux ans, pour une quelconque raison, ma maitresse, Miss Redford me criait dessus et elle s'est soudain retrouvée avec une extinction de la voix pour deux semaines. Je n'explique pas non plus, pourquoi un jour Marjorie Taylor s'est retrouvée avec les cheveux en feu, ou que je me sois retrouvée tout en haut d'un arbre, alors que l'escalade me terrifie. Ou la fois où Alice s'est retrouvée en sous vêtements dans la cuisine.

Selon mes parents, ce ne sont que des coïncidences fâcheuses, pour le reste de la famille je suis « perturbée ». Bref, ce Londubat doit être un voisin, et son chat s'est retrouvé coloré en bleu, ou alors est devenu pyromane. Et on va encore m'accuser.

- Donc, commença Londubat, je suis le professeur Neville Londubat et je travaille dans un collège, disons _particulier_, il s'appelle Poudlard. Et Alexandra est une enfant qui a des dons qui nous intéressent. Nous voudrions lui apprendre à les utiliser convenablement. A Poudlard, elle recevra une excellente éducation. Et c'est mieux pour elle de partir là-bas.

- Excusez-moi, Mr Londubat, mais Alexandra à déjà un collège, elle ira à Eton. C'est un excellent établissement, précise papa. Et puis, quand à ses dons, d'ailleurs je ne vois pas du tout de quoi vous voulez parler, ils seront très bien développés à Eton. Mais merci d'avoir pensé à elle.

- J'ai du mal me faire comprendre, Mr Grimstone, repris Londubat. C'est pourquoi je vais vous expliquez quelque chose, et je vous demanderez de ne pas m'interrompre, même si ce que vous entendez vous semble étrange, voir irréel. Vous poserez vos questions à la fin s'il vous plait. Êtes-vous d'accord ?

Mes parents se consultèrent brièvement du regard et acquiescèrent.

- Il existe tout un monde, inconnu de beaucoup de personnes. Un monde magique. Il faut que vous sachiez que toutes vos légendes, sur les vampires, les fantômes et les sorciers sont vraies. De nos jours, il y a beaucoup de sorciers qui vivent en parallèle avec vous, les gens sans pouvoirs magiques. Ils ont leurs écoles, leurs boutiques. Les gens sans pouvoirs magiques sont appelés des moldus. Les sorciers doivent se cacher aux yeux des moldus, car ceux-ci n'accepterais pas l'existence de la magie. Donc je disais, les sorciers vivent entre eux, se marient et ont des enfants qui eux aussi reçoivent des dons. Il à fallu que ces enfants apprennent à contrôler leur magie. C'est pourquoi, une école a été crée. Elle s'appelle, comme je vous le disais, Poudlard. Les jeunes sorciers sont envoyés là-bas et apprennent à se servir de la magie. Néanmoins, on ne sait pas comment, il n'y a pas que les enfants de sorciers qui sont magiques.

Parfois, dans des familles de moldus, il y a un enfant qui est un sorcier. Il a autant de pouvoirs magique qu'un sorcier normal et doit lui aussi apprendre à s'en servir. C'est là que je viens à mon but. Alexandra est une sorcière et doit aller à Poudlard.

Un grand silence s'était abattu sur la pièce. Mon frère avait émergé de sous la table et ma sœur avait laissé tombé son magasine. Mes parents avaient l'air ahuri. Je devais moi aussi avoir l'air déconnectée. Moi, une sorcière. C'est impossible. La magie n'existe pas, il n'y a que les gens normaux. Franchement, je ne me vois pas un chapeau pointu sur la tête, le visage couvert de verrues, ajouter des rats dans une marmite en riant comme une démente, projetant de tuer une princesse et son prince charmant.

Ce type était dingue. Un échappé d'un asile psychiatrique. C'était la seule solution logique. Il était fou. Et son école était une école pour les fous, voilà tout. Je n'étais pas une sorcière. J'étais juste Alexandra Grimstone, une gamine de 11 ans qui se préoccupait de ses devoirs de maths.

Ce fut mon père qui se ressaisit le premier. Il se leva de sa chaise et la fureur qu'exprimait son visage le rendait plus effrayant encore. Il se tourna vers Mr Londubat qui n'eut l'air nullement impressionné.

- Vous allez bien m'écoutez espèce de barjo ! Vous allez sortir de ma maison et ne plus jamais chercher à nous revoir, ma famille et moi ! Maintenant, si vous vous approchez de ma fille je vous jure que vous aurez des problèmes ! Allez, sortez de chez moi !

Mais Londubat ne bougea pas. Il se contenta de plonger la main dans sa poche et en sortit une fine baguette de bois.

- Laissez moi au moins vous prouvez que je dis la vérité, dit-il.

- Il n'en n'est pas question ! Sortez ou j'appelle la police ! Rugit mon père.

Londubat tapota le bol de mon frère à l'aide de sa baguette de bois. Tout d'abord rien ne se passa, mais d'un coup le bol se mit à chanter un air d'opéra. En regardant de plus près, j'aperçus des bras et des jambes, et même une bouche. Alice poussa un cri et recula sa chaise le plus loin possible du bol, comme si elle avait peur que celui-ci l'attaque. Arthur, mon petit frère, regarda le bol d'un air amusé et se mit à battre le rythme avec la paume de sa main.

Mon père était livide, il ouvrait et fermait la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sortait. Cela ne pouvait pas être vrai. Il avait du remplacer le bol quand nous regardions ailleurs, ou alors c'était une illusion, ou il était magicien, genre le grand Londubani.

- Vous… Vous connaissez un certain Justin Finch-Fletchey ?

C'était ma mère qui avait parlé, elle avait le temps pâle et la voix aigue, mais je ne compris pas ce que venait faire ce Justin Finch-Fletchey dans cette histoire. Mon père avait les yeux fixés sur elle.

- Oui, dit finalement Londubat, sans doute un peu surpris. Oui, je le connais. Nous étions à l'école ensemble.

- Qui est ce Tichit-Fletcher ? demanda papa d'une voix blanche.

- Un ami… Quand j'étais petite… Il devait aller au collège avec moi… Puis il à reçu cette lettre. Et il est parti. Il revenait pendant les vacances, et il était bizarre… Lui aussi… Il est allé dans cette école, Poudlard. Maintenant il est médecin à Londres. Lui aussi faisait des choses… étranges. Comme Alexandra.

- Et, c'était… un, un… sorcier ? demanda Alice qui ouvrait la bouche pour la première fois.

- Je ne sais pas, répondit maman en enfouissant la tête dans ses mains. Il disait juste qu'il avait des dons particuliers…

- Justin était un sorcier, comme moi, et comme Alexandra aujourd'hui. Il à étudié à Poufsouffle. C'est qu'il vous disait ? demanda Londubat.

Ma mère hocha la tête. Elle était si pâle qu'elle donnait l'impression de pouvoir défaillir à chaque seconde. Mon père s'était rassis et se massait les tempes. Arthur continuait de jouer avec le bol, sans prêter attention aux événements autour. Alice avait les yeux fixés sur moi, et me regarder avec intensité. Moi-même je ne me sentais pas bien. Comme ça ma mère connaissait des sorciers. Et elle avait l'air de penser que j'étais comme eux. Que j'étais un monstre qui change les bols en chanteurs. Je voulu protester, dire à Londubat qu'il se trompait, lui dire de partir, ou simplement éclater en sanglots. Mais aucun son ne sortait de ma gorge, quand à mes larmes, elles ne voulaient pas venir.

- Elisabeth… Je pourrais te parler ? Dans la cuisine, précisa mon père. Il avait perdu sa belle assurance, et semblait pétri de doutes.

Quand à vous, ajouta t-il à l'adresse de Londubat, vous ne bougez pas d'ici… On revient…

Londubat acquiesça, tandis que mes parents nous laissaient face à ce dingue. Alice repoussa sa chaise d'un geste brusque et se précipita dans l'escalier. Arthur lui s'était lancé dans l'accompagnement du bol, qui continuait sa mélodie. Londubat se pencha vers moi, un sourire bienveillant aux lèvres.

- Donc tu es Alexandra ? demanda t-il gentiment.

- Oui, répondis-je au bout d'un moment. Mais vous devez vous tromper, je ne suis pas une… comme vous.

- Ah bon ? répliqua Londubat, d'un air amusé. Donc tu n'as jamais rien fait de magique ?

- Non. Jamais. La magie, ça n'existe pas.

- C'est ce que tu penses ? Tu n'as jamais fait des choses bizarres ? Tu ne t'es jamais sentie… différente ?

Je me plongeai dans mes pensées. Il avait fait mouche. J'avais toujours été bizarre, différente. Mais je n'avais jamais cherché à savoir pourquoi. Si j'étais une… sorcière, cela voudrais dire que je n'étais pas bizarre, mais juste que je n'appartenais pas au bon monde ? Dans cette école, les autres seraient comme moi ? Ou plutôt, est ce que je serais comme les autres ? Et puis, apprendre à faire de la magie, c'est mieux que les maths ! Un frisson d'excitation me parcourut, si j'étais une sorcière, je pourrais faire des trucs géniaux !

Ma joie du se lire sur mon visage, car le professeur Londubat me sourit lorsque que je levais les yeux vers lui.

Dans la cuisine, des éclats de voix retentissaient. Mes parents devaient se disputer. Puis j'entendis la porte s'ouvrir, et je les vis arriver dans le salon. Ma mère avait les yeux rouges, elle avait donc pleuré. Mon père lui avait l'air moins méfiant que tout à l'heure.

D'un geste de la main, il nous invita à passer au salon. Mes parents s'assirent dans le canapé, face à la cheminée, Londubat s'assit sur un fauteuil et moi je me laissai tomber sur le tapis moelleux.

- Mr Londubat, dit mon père d'une voix grave, nous avons décidé ma femme et moi, de vous faire confiance. Si vous dites que ma fille est une… sorcière. Nous vous croyons. Néanmoins, je veux vérifier chacun de vos propos et je veux être sure qu'elle ne sera pas en danger dans cette… école.

Londubat eut un sourire et repris la parole.

- Puisque ce point est éclairci, je vais vous expliquer le monde magique, en résumé évidemment. Les sorciers sont contraints de se cacher aux yeux des moldus, comme vous. C'est pourquoi, personne ne devra savoir qu'Alexandra est une sorcière. Il en va de la sécurité du monde magique, et de la sienne évidemment.

Le collège Poudlard se situe dans un endroit caché aux yeux des moldus et des sorciers qui n'y étudient pas. En effet, chaque pays défends jalousement ses secrets magique. Le seul indice que je peux vous donner c'est que le château se trouve en Ecosse. Là-bas, les jeunes sorciers et sorcières apprennent l'art de la magie, des potions et du vol. Oui, nous volons sur des balais. Passons.

Donc, le monde de la magie est dirigé par le Ministère de la Magie. Il contrôle tout : des animaux magiques en passant par les objets moldus. Alexandra appartient à ce monde magique et doit apprendre à s'y débrouiller.

Pour l'école, elle aura besoin de fournitures scolaires. Pour cette année, je vous accompagnerais les acheter. Mais l'année prochaine, vous devrais le faire seuls. Normalement, Alexandra étudiera à Poudlard durant 7 ans. Après ça, elle sera diplômée et pourra commencer une carrière magique. Avez-vous des questions ?

Il avait dit ça sans reprendre son souffle, et haletait maintenant, les joues rouges.

- Oui, j'en ai une, dit mon père. Combien ça va nous couter ?

- Ah, oui. L'argent. L'argent sorcier est différent du votre. Nous avons les gallions, les noises et les mornilles. Vous pourrez changer votre argent moldu en argent sorcier. Cela vous coutera le même prix que si vous envoyez votre fille dans un collège moldu.

Mon père parut satisfait et ma mère avait séché ses larmes. Moi-même, je devais avoir un sourire béat. Ce monde que je découvrais m'emplissait de joie. Une sorcière !

- Mr et Mrs Grimstone, reprit Londubat. Je dois partir. J'ai d'autres enfants de moldus à prévenir et…

- Attendez, le coupais-je, il y a d'autres enfants magiques qui ont des parents normaux ?

- Evidemment, tu n'es pas la seule. Donc je disais, il faut préparer la rentrée d'Alexandra. Pourriez-vous me rejoindre demain à cette adresse ? Nous ferons les courses de rentrée pour votre fille. En attendant, pensez à ce que je vous ait dit et laisser Alexandra déballer sa lettre. Au fait, il demande une réponse mais je vais l'envoyer pour vous. Vous êtes donc d'accord pour qu'elle étudie à Poudlard ?

Mes parents se consultèrent du regard. Ce fut mon père qui exprima leur crainte.

- Nous n'avons toujours pas la confirmation de ce que vous dites. Imaginez que notre fille se fasse enlevée, ou d'autres choses horribles comme celle-ci…

- Demain, répondit Londubat, je vous emmènerais au Ministère de la Magie. Là-bas, vous aurez des preuves sur ce que j'avance. Vous donnerez votre réponse à ce moment là. Ce compromis vous convient t-il ?

- Très bien, dit papa en se levant pour serrer la main de Londubat. Nous nous voyons demain. Juste une chose, avant de partir… Pouvez-vous nous débarrasser du bol lyrique ?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 : Espèce de monstre !

**Collège Poudlard, Ecole de Sorcellerie**

**Directrice : Minerva McGonagall**

**Docteur ès Sorcellerie, Enchanteuse-en-chef, Détentrice de l'ordre de Merlin 1****ère**** Classe.**

**Chère Miss Grimstone,**

**Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer qu'en tant que sorcière née-moldue, vous bénéficiez d'ores et déjà d'une inscription au collège Poudlard.**

**Vous trouverez ci-joint la liste des ouvrages et équipements nécessaires au bon déroulement de votre scolarité. **

**La rentrée étant fixée au 1 er Septembre, le professeur référent de votre dossier, dans votre cas : N. Londubat, nous enverra un hibou avant le 31 Juillet avec votre réponse DEFINITVE. **

**Veuillez croire, chère Miss Grimstone, en l'expression de nos sentiments distingués.**

**Filius Flitwick **

**Directeur-Adjoint **

**Collège Poudlard-Ecole de Sorcellerie**

**Uniforme**

**Liste des vêtements dont les élèves de première année devront être obligatoirement équipés : **

**Trois robes de travail (noires), modèle normal**

**Un chapeau pointu (noir)**

**Une paire de gants protecteurs (en cuir de dragon ou autre matière semblable)**

**Une cape d'hiver (noire avec attaches d'argent)**

**Chaque vêtement devra porter une étiquette indiquant le nom de l'élève**

**Livres et Manuels**

**Chaque élève devra se procurer un exemplaire des ouvrages suivants :**

_**Le Livre des Sorts et Enchantements **_**(niveau 1) de Miranda Fauconette**

_**Histoire de la Magie**_** par Bathilda Tourdesac**

_**Magie théorique**_** d'Adalbert Lasornette**

_**Manuel de Métamorphose a l'usage des débutants**_**, d'Emeric G. Changé**

_**Mille herbes et Champignons magiques**_** de Phyllida Augirolle**

_**Potions magiques**_** d'Arsenius Beaulitron**

_**Vie et Habitat des animaux fantastiques**_** de Norbert Dragonneau**

_**Forces Obscures : comment s'en protéger**_** de Quentin Jentremble **

**Fournitures**

**1 baguette magique**

**1 chaudron (modèle standard en étain, taille 2)**

**1 boite de fioles en verre ou cristal**

**1 télescope**

**1 balance en cuivre**

**Les élèves peuvent également emporter un hibou OU un chat OU un crapaud.**

**IL EST RAPPELLE AU PARENTS QUE LES ELEVES DE PREMIERE ANNEE NE SONT PAS AUTORISES A POSSEDER LEUR PROPRE BALAI. **

J'avais lu et relu la lettre toute la journée après le départ de Londubat. J'étais magique. Une sorcière. Je me répétais ces mots, sans pourtant oser les prononcer à voix haute, de peur que la réalité me rattrape. Ma mère avait beaucoup pleuré dans sa chambre. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi je n'étais pas « normale ». Mais je suis normale, pour une sorcière. Papa semblait plutôt bien supporter la nouvelle : « Nous avons une sorcière dans la famille ! C'est formidable ! ». Il avait toujours aimé ces contes, ces histoires fantastiques qui narraient les péripéties d'êtres magiques formidables, et le fait que certains puissent être vrais le remplissait de joie. Mais il tenait quand même à aller au Ministère de la Magie, pour vérifier que Poudlard était un bon établissement, cours de magie ou pas.

En ce moment, je suis dans mon lit, la lettre de l'école cachée sous mon oreiller. Demain j'irais acheter une baguette magique, un chaudron et les autres fournitures présentes sur ma liste. Mais une question me tourne dans la tête depuis le diner. Qu'apprends t-on dans une école de magie ? Peut être à couper les gens en deux et à les faire disparaitre, ou même à faire sortir un lapin d'un chapeau. J'ai essayé de deviner tant bien que mal les matières enseignée à Poudlard, à l'aide de ma liste de fourniture : un télescope, c'est pour étudier les étoiles. Donc, il y aura de l'astronomie. Un chaudron, c'est pour les potions. Une baguette magique, c'est pour les tours de passe-passe. C'est tout ce que je sais. Mais quelque chose m'intrigue : dans la liste des vêtements demandés, en plus de l'uniforme, il y a « trois robes de travail, noires ». Je me demande si les garçons aussi doivent porter des robes.

Mon radio réveil indique 1 heure du matin. Dans quelques heures, je serais une vraie sorcière avec le chapeau et le chaudron… Mais il est hors de question que je me colle des verrues sur le visage, et que j'apprenne à faire un rire diabolique. Les autres pourront se rendre ridicules, mais moi, j'ai un minimum de fierté quand même ! Les professeurs pourront me punir, me taper ou me transformer en rat, je ne changerais pas d'avis ! Une sorcière, oui, ridicule, jamais !

Le lendemain, je me réveille en sursaut. J'ai mal dormi et mes rêves ont été peuplés de sorcières au nez crochu et d'ogres en manque d'enfants à grignoter. Je me lève, enfile mes chaussons et me dirige vers la salle de bain. Cette fois-ci dans le miroir, je ne cherche pas si j'ai grandi durant la nuit, mais si je ressemble à une sorcière. Je m'observe sous tous les angles mais je n'ai absolument pas changé. Je tâte la bosse de mon nez en demandant si tous mes autres camarades de classe auront la même.

Dans la cuisine, la scène est la même qu'hier. Peut être que cette fois ci un ogre débarquera en m'appelant le Petit Poucet. Après tout, depuis hier, tout est possible. Mon frère, Arthur, me dévore des yeux. Qu'est ce qu'il croit ? Que son bol chantera du rap ce matin ? Je remarque que ma mère a les yeux rouges. Elle a encore pleuré. Je ne vois pas pourquoi d'ailleurs. Si cette situation me convient, pourquoi se ronge t-elle les sangs ? Ce que je veux dire c'est que le fait que je sois magique, ce n'est pas grave. Ce n'est pas une maladie. J'y ai beaucoup réfléchi, et après tout j'ai juste des dons. Y'en à qui savent faire bouger leurs oreilles ou toucher leur nez avec leur langue, moi je fais sortir des lapins d'un chapeau. Un don. Une faculté. Papa est, comme toujours, fourré dans son journal. J'attrape une cuillère et la plonge avec force dans mon bol, envoyant quelques gouttes de lait sur la table.

Un bruit sourd dans l'entrée indique l'arrivée du courrier.

- Alice, chérie, va chercher le courrier, demande maman, qui a été prise d'une nouvelle crise de larmes en croisant mon regard.

- Alexandra n'a qu'à utiliser ses supers pouvoirs pour le faire léviter jusqu'à la table ! Crache méchamment ma sœur.

- Arrête de dire n'importe quoi ! Je n'ai jamais fais un truc comme ça ! Répliquai-je, blessée par son attitude.

- Oui, dit-elle, mais comme tu es une sorcière ! Fais quelque chose de magique !

- Mais, je ne sais pas… Je veux dire… Je n'ai jamais rien fait de magique, Alice !

- Et alors ? Tu as ça en toi, un truc qui fait que t'est bizarre ! Un truc qui fait que t'est un monstre ! C'est ça ! Tu n'es qu'un monstre !

Un silence plane sur la cuisine. Je suis debout. Je n'avais même pas remarqué que je m'étais levée. Alice est folle de rage, elle a les joues rouges et serre sa cuillère tellement fort que les jointures de sa main sont blanches. Dans ma tête, les mots de ma sœur résonnent en écho. Un monstre. Voila ce qu'elle pense de moi. Incapable de retenir mes larmes, je me précipite dans ma chambre pour me blottir contre mon oreiller.

« Un truc qui fait que t'est un monstre ! C'est ça ! Tu n'es qu'un monstre ! »

C'est comme ça que me vois ma mère ? C'est pour ça qu'elle pleure quand elle me regarde ? Car elle aussi pense que je suis un monstre ? Même les paroles que Londubat a prononcées hier ne me rassure pas « Alexandra est une enfant qui a des dons qui nous intéressent ». Mais si mes dons sont des dons pour les monstres ? Toutes mes certitudes se sont envolées. C'est vrai que dans les histoires, les sorcières sont toujours les méchantes qui veulent transformer une belle princesse innocente en un affreux crapaud. C'est vrai que les petites enfants ont toujours peur qu'une méchante sorcière sorte de leur placard. Pour halloween on se déguise en sorcière, car c'est la fête des monstres et qu'on veut effrayer les gens. C'est ça que je suis ? Un monstre qui effraye les gens ? C'est pour ça que Londubat ne veux pas que l'on sache que je suis une sorcière ? Pour éviter que je finisse dans un zoo ? « Espèce rare de Sorcière Anglaise, née en liberté », j'imagine déjà le tableau. Une école pour les monstres avec des gens difformes et bêtes. Des monstres, comme moi.

Plongée dans mes pensées et dans mes pleurs, je n'ai pas entendu la porte de ma chambre s'ouvrir. C'est ma mère. Elle vient s'assoir à mes cotées sur le bord du matelas, faisant grincer les ressorts.

- Alexandra… Il ne faut pas te mettre dans cet état là… Tu connais ta sœur, elle fait tout pour te chercher et elle a trouvé un point sensible. Tu sais, elle est peut être un peu… surprise. Il y a de quoi… Du jour au lendemain, on apprend que tu es une sorcière, que tu vas aller faire des études en Ecosse et que tu y resteras 7 ans. Ca fait beaucoup de choses en même temps tu sais.

- Et toi, dis-je en reniflant, Pourquoi tu pleures quand tu me regarde ? Tu vois un monstre c'est ça ? Tu penses comme Alice ! Tu penses que je suis un monstre et que je dois finir dans un zoo ! Tu penses que…

Mais à ce moment là, les sanglots m'étouffent et m'empêche de finir ma phrase. Mes paroles ont bouleversé maman, qui elle non plus ne peut pas retenir ses larmes, et éclate en sanglots. Encore une fois.

- Ma chérie ! Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! Si je pleure, c'est parce que j'ai peur pour toi ! Tu vas arriver dans un monde inconnu, secret, ou je ne serais pas là pour te protéger ! Et puis, je pleure car c'est dur pour moi d'apprendre que tu n'es pas… comme tout le monde. Mais sorcière ou pas, je ne te verrais jamais comme un monstre. Ma chérie, tu as une chance exceptionnelle ! Tu vas vivre des choses magnifiques et découvrir un monde dont tu ne soupçonnais même pas l'existence ! Et puis tu reste et tu resteras toujours Alexandra, ma petite fille que j'aime très fort !

Ces mots m'ont tellement émue que je me suis de nouveau mise à pleurer. J'ai serre maman dans mes bras, avant de sécher mes larmes car tout le monde pleure un peu trop en ce moment (et le lecteur va commencer à s'ennuyer). Bref, maman aussi a arrêté de pleurer et on est redescendu ensemble dans la cuisine. Alice n'était plus là, mais Arthur fixait son bol avec intensité.

- Arthur, demanda mon père au bout d'un moment, Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

- Je demande au bol s'il peut faire des claquettes, répondit mon frère avec tout le sérieux du monde.

A 7 heures 30, nous étions tous prêt à partir pour l'adresse où on devait retrouver Londubat. Dans la voiture, ma sœur s'obstina à regarder le paysage pour éviter de croiser mon regard. Je suis sure qu'elle devait déjà regretter ses paroles, ou alors elle avait peur que je la transforme en crapaud. Au moins une des deux options. L'adresse était en réalité une impasse de Londres. Londubat attendait déjà, avec toujours, son chapeau pointu.

- Bonjour ! nous salua t-il, On attend encore deux autres familles comme vous et on peut y aller !

- Il n'y a que deux autres enfants qui n'ont pas de parents sorciers ? Demandais-je.

Si nous étions un petit nombre, les autres enfants risquaient de nous regarder comme des bêtes curieuses.

- Non, il y en a plein d'autres, mais certains n'ont pas encore reçu leurs lettres et sont persuadés d'être des moldus parfaitement normaux, répondit Londubat en haussant les épaules. Ah ! Les voila !

Six personnes se dirigeaient vers nous. Il y avait visiblement une famille de quatre personnes et un père et son fils. Londubat leva sa baguette de bois et une porte apparut soudainement dans un renfoncement de l'impasse. Aucune des personnes qui se baladaient joyeusement dans la rue ne l'avait remarqué.

- Allez, entrez ! Intima Londubat.

Notre petit groupe passa la porte et pénétra dans un petit bar sombre, à l'aspect chaleureux. De grandes tables étaient disposées dans la pièce, entourées par des bancs en bois. Il y avait quelques tables individuelles et quelques fauteuils à l'aspect moelleux. Près du comptoir se trouvaient quelques portes en bois clairs qui devaient conduire à des salons privés. Un escalier massif menait à l'étage, qui devait contenir les chambres.

- Voici le Chaudron Baveur ! annonça Londubat. Il s'agit d'un des points de passage entre notre monde et le votre. Asseyez-vous, je vais vous expliquer le déroulement de la journée.

Pour commencer, nous passerons chez Gringotts, la banque des Sorciers pour que vous changiez votre argent moldu en argent de chez nous. Puis, un employé du Ministère de la Magie emmènera les parents au Ministère pour qu'il comprenne le monde de la Magie. Pendant ce temps, les jeunes sorciers iront faire leurs achats avec moi. Cela convient à tout le monde ?

Une appréciation générale parcourue le groupe. Londubat se leva et se dirigea vers le fond du bar, dans ce qui ressemblait à un local à poubelles, sans poubelles. Il sortit sa baguette de bois et tapota les briques qui constituaient le mur. A ce contact, celles-ci se déplacèrent, tournèrent pour former une arche parfaite.

Sous les yeux ébahis d'Alexandra et du reste du groupe, se tenait une grande allée remplie de magasins.

- Bienvenue sur le chemin de Traverse ! Annonça Londubat.


End file.
